Maestros a la medianoche
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: Cuando pensabas que no podían ser más millonarios y bromistas... ¡Llegan con agua, fuego, aire y sobretodo tierra para hacer la vida de Haruhi mas difícil de lo que ya era! Haruhi tiene que asistir al instituto Ouran famoso por tener a los estudiantes que pueden controlar los elementos.
1. Leccion 1

**Maestros a _medianoche_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lección 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Hay veces en la vida que simplemente tienes que decirte esto: Tengo que darme por vencida. Quizás por cosas triviales, o quizás no. ¿El amor todo lo puede? Para ella era tan solo cosas triviales. Cada quien tiene su manera de demostrar su amor.

Pero toda aquella que chica que lo notaba, si "lo" pues no sabían que él en realidad era una chica. En fin, las chicas que lo notaban lo podían ver y simplemente decían: "Es tan suertudo" "Es tan afortunado". Haruhi siempre escuchaba esas palabras de parte de sus compañeras de instituto, pero para ella eso era absurdo.

En el club que pertenecía por razones que odiaba, vaya la trivialidad, por su mala suerte de romper un jarrón que valía más que su casa, o peor aún más que su vida. Dicho club solía llamarse "Host Club" en inglés, pero para los que no saben ingles se traducía como "El club de los anfitriones". Ella no quería formar parte de ese club que servía elegantemente a las doncellas del instituto. Oh, claro, se le olvidó mencionar eso. Ella con su duro esfuerzo logró entrar al prestigioso Instituto Ouran, un colegio para millonarios con prestigios. Por supuesto, entró con una beca.

Haruhi actualmente asiste a la clase 1°A. El instituto a su vez, está dividido por clases sociales (discriminación pura) conforme va avanzando las letras va bajando de categoría la clase social, un decir, en la clase A, van los que verdaderamente son millonarios, hijos de grandes empresarios. Los del B, lo que son casi millonarios, y asi sucesivamente.

Pero hay algo MUY peculiar en el Instituto Ouran a diferencia de los demás. Ellos tienen la capacidad de controlar los 4 elementos de la naturaleza: Agua, Aire, Tierra y Fuego. Cada estudiante nace con el don de controlar un elemento. ¿Así o más afortunados estos chicos?

Es la pregunta que siempre se hacía. ¿Quién no quería tener una vida llena de lujos siendo un maestro control? Malditos bastardos.

Haruhi Fujioka, ese era su nombre y para su desgracia, ella no tenía ningún control. Como viene de una familia pobre (que siempre el club se lo recalcaba) era incapaz de ser una maestra de algún elemento. Para todos los demás ella era solo una estudiante común y corriente, demasiado ordinaria. Pero el ser demasiado ordinario atraía la atención de las chicas.

Lanzó un último suspiró antes de entrar al tercer salón de música. Apenas abrió las puertas se encontró a los chicos del club vestidos de príncipes egipcios. El rubio apenas la vio, saltó encima de ella abrazándola demasiado fuerte como él solía hacer.

—Tamaki, me estás matando…—murmuró la chica por lo bajo. Él era mayor que ella por un año, pero el siempre solía denominarse "Papá".

—¡Tono! ¿No la va a soltar? Usted sí que es un pervertido. —dijo uno de los gemelos y empezaron a reírse descaradamente. Tamaki la soltó asustado y en seguida empezó a examinar si en verdad no la había matado.

—¿Estás bien Haruhi? Lo siento. —empezó a llorar de lamento.

—¡Haruhi! ¿Quieres pastel? —menciono un encantador niño rubio, todos solían llamarlo Honey por su personalidad que recordaba a un jarro de miel.

Haruhi se arreglo cómodamente. —No, gracias Honey.

—Honey, si sigues comiendo eso. ¡Te van a salir caries! —había dicho Hikaru con un tono de maldad. Honey oscureció la mirada y todo lo que pudieron ver es como rápidamente uso su elemento contra Hikaru y como éste se defendía con el suyo. —Honey, era broma. No te alarmes. —empezó a reír alejándose junto con su gemelo.

—Haruhi, cámbiate ya. Las clientas están esperando. —ordenó un chico al otro extremo de la habitación, usaba gafas y tenía una espesa cabellera negra. Si a alguien le tenía miedo Haruhi, era esa persona. Siempre tenía ambiciones y no fallaba en estropear a alguien en su camino. Ella se sentía como un conejo de indias.

—Sí, ya voy. Menuda molestia. —murmuró enojada.

Hoy no iba a ser diferente a los demás días.

¿Se preguntarán que elemento maneja cada uno del club? Es fácil de saber. Normalmente, va según su personalidad o su linaje en la familia. Kyoya Ootori (al que Haruhi le tiene terror) pertenecía al elemento fuego, aquellos que son inteligente y ambiciosos, toda su familia manejaba ese elemento por lo que no era extraño que siguiera el mismo rumbo. El rubio del inicio que casi mata a Haruhi, se llama Tamaki Suou, el chico dominaba el elemento aire, era de los que son puros e inocentes, pero que cuando se da la ocasión, son excelentes guiadores.

Los que reían descaradamente y siempre hacían bromas, eran los intrépidos maestros tierra, los gemelos: Kaoru y Hikaru Hiitachin, el último es el mayor de los dos. Su elemento Tierra los hacía ser tan bromistas y nunca desperdiciar la oportunidad de hacer bromas. Por último estaba el adorable Honey y su primo Mori, Honey dominaba el elemento agua, y era un experto en su elemento, cuando se enojaba. Solían salirle del cuerpo: Hielo. Todo a su alrededor se volvía frío, esa eran las ocasiones que uno se da cuenta cuando estaba molesto. Pero a diferencia de los demás compañeros, Mitsukuni (su verdadero nombre) es el único que no siguió el linaje de su familia, la familia Haninozuka siempre tenía en su poder el elemento tierra. Pero se rompió cuando Mitsukuni obtuvo el poder del agua, pese a todo sigue adelante sin importar lo que le diga su familia. Su primo en cambio, tenía el elemento aire.

La historia trata en como cada quien tiene su manera de demostrar su amor hacia Haruhi, sin olvidad las ocurrencias que cada quien tenía por su elemento. Sin lugar a dudas, millonarios con maestros de elementos no iba, y menos cuando se trataban de gemelos demoniacos.

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Es mi primer fanfic que hago de esta serie. ¿Qué puedo decir? La adoro desde hace tiempo, y el hecho que la editorial Panini la este sacando aquí en México, me la estoy comprando como loca :D**

 **Como verán, utilice el universo de avatar con los elementos e.e pero es para que esté mas sabrosa la serie :3 una duda que me carcomía era la de que elemento ponerles a los gemelos, para mi eran sexys maestros fuego. pero Toph y Bolin suelen ser los graciosos y traviesos de la serie, sin olvidad a los nietos de Toph, hijos de Su, que eran maestros tierra. Por lo que al final decidí ponerles ese elemento pese a todo :C jajaja pero no importa, igual son sexys c:**

 **La historia es sobre como dije, cada quien tiene la manera de demostrar su amor hacia la protagonista. Y yo le voy a todos en especial a los gemelos :3 pero de todo habrá poquito. Seguirá el día a día con ellos, y sus ocurrencias con tener poderes y así. Obvio habrá romance porque quiero, y quizás, lo quiero hacer, es que será subido de tono, muy sensual y erótico, sobretodo con los gemelos y sus maldades :D**

 **Bueno, espero que me dejen sus reviews, para saber si les parece la historia :)**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Fuego

**Maestros a la _medianoche_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cuando pensabas que no podían ser más millonarios y bromistas... ¡Llegan con agua, fuego, aire y sobretodo tierra para hacer la vida de Haruhi mas difícil de lo que ya era!**

 **.**

 **Fuego, ¡Por todo el cuerpo de Tamaki!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis: Diversión, fortuna, placer, eso significaba ser millonarios. Tener tanto tiempo libre en el Instituto les servía para complacer a sus clientas. Pero para Haruhi tan solo eran niños mimados,si tan solo no fueran maestros de control de elementos. Cada quien tenía la manera de demostrar su amor hacia ella. Ser millonario y maestro nunca fue una buena combinación.¿Quieres unas lección?**

* * *

En este momento estamos en la mansión de los Hiitachin, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Bueno, para ver cómo es la peculiar mañana de los dulces gemelos que en estos momentos se encontraban despertando.

—Señoritos—hablaron las sirvientas gemelas al mismo tiempo. —¡Es hora de levantarse! —sin darles tiempo de reaccionar enseguida les quitaron las sabanas y los tiraron al suelo. —¡Hay que desayunar señoritos! —terminaron haciendo una reverencia.

—¡Joder! —hablo el gemelo mayor, Hikaru. —¡Niñas, ¿quieren que les tiré una roca?! ¡Quiero dormir! —terminó con un puchero y halándoles la sabana.

El hermano menor que en estos momentos se encontraba todavía tirado en el piso se tocaba su cabeza por el dolor. Observaba la escena de su hermano mayor peleando con sus sirvientas, suspiro de cansancio.

Pese a que Hikaru es el que suele hacer mayores estupideces y lanzarle a todo el mundo rocas, Kaoru cuando se molestaba o en serio se sentía molesto actuaba imprudentemente. Hikaru hasta el momento solo peleaba con las sirvientas con que lo dejarán dormir, fue en aquel momento que Kaoru se hartó de eso.

—Hikaru, ¡Ya cállate! —le gritó, Hikaru se quedó consternado por un momento. Su hermano menor (el sumiso) le había gritado que se callará. —¡Niñas, ya déjenlo en paz! Yo también quiero dormir. Todavía es muy temprano (5 a.m)

—¡P-pero! —empezaron a murmurar pero no les dieron tiempo de terminar.

Kaoru con unos ágiles movimientos de manos levantó una enorme pared de piedra y la empujo hasta sacar a las sirvientas gemelas. Hikaru solo se le quedo mirando boquiabierto, segundos después ensancho una gran sonrisa y lo palmeó. Ambos chocaron la palma y se fueron a dormir una hora más.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Haruhi Fujioka quien como lo dice su nombre, es alguien ordinario y pobre. Su mayor logro es estar en el prestigioso instituto de Ouran. Ya había terminado sus deberes desde temprano y tomado una ducha, agarró su maleta y se dirigió al instituto como siempre solía hacerlo: A pie.

En su camino veía pasar lujosas limosinas y autos, que iban desde los Mercedes, Mini Coopers hasta los deportivos. "TSSS, malditos ricos y sus estúpidos autos" pensaba. Normalmente iban en los autos los alumnos cuyos elementos eran fuego, agua y tierra. Si mirabas al cielo podías ver a los del aire yendo volando. A veces le gustaría tener ese elemento, ya que así le facilitaría ir al instituto y al mercado en la época de rebajas y promociones, sonrió para sí misma.

Cuando pasaba entre los hermosos árboles Sakura vio una sombra que se hacía cada vez más pronunciada, no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, ya que era bastante obvio quien descendía del cielo, ¡Ah! Y como olvidar el gritó que pegaba cada que la veía.

—¡Haruhi! —gritaba Tamaki al descender rápido. —¡Haruhi! ¡Mi preciosa hija! —cuando toco el suelo hizo un viento tremendo que alborotó el cabello de Haruhi.

—¡Menuda molestia, sempai! —dijo Haruhi mientras se arreglaba el cabello, pero no pudo terminar porque Tamaki la volvió a envolver en sus brazos. —Sempai, ¿puede parar ya? Estoy llegando tarde a clase.

Tamaki la soltó.

—¡Haruhi! —habló emocionado—¿Qué crees? De camino aquí, pase por un lugar de los plebeyos. Me llamo la atención un muñequito que vendían.

—Ah, ¿sí? —es todo lo que dijo mientras avanzaba suspirando de aburrimiento. Tamaki enseguida corrió hacia ella.

—Si. —ya casi llegaban al instituto. —lo compré. —busco en su bolsillo. —¡TA DAN! —le mostró el muñequito. Era uno de los que se ofrecían en un restaurante rápido.

—Vaya, eso viene con una cajita feliz. —le contestó.

Entraron al instituto.

—¿Cajita feliz? —preguntó con desconcierto. —¡OH SI! He visto esa promoción en la televisión.

—¿Ves tv? —le preguntó sorprendida.

A Tamaki eso le ofendió, ¡Pues claro que veía televisión! A veces, de los plebeyos. Estaba por responder cuando de la nada salió una llama, fuego, directo hacia él. Tamaki solía ser bastante despistado, y es que teniendo su elemento en una cuestión de viento podía disipar la llama, pero él la recibió por completo. Salió disparado lejos de Haruhi.

Ella se burló, vio al atacante, era Kyoya, el mejor amigo de Tamaki.

—Kyoya-sempai. —le saludó.

—Hola, Haruhi.

—¿Por qué le lanzo fuego a Tamaki? —preguntó. Mientras ambos veían como Tamaki intentaba quitarse el fuego encima, corría por todos lados, muchos se burlaban de él.

—La noche anterior él estuvo llamándome cada cinco minutos contándome como los plebeyos eran inteligentes al crear un horno de microondas para hacer palomitas. —contestó fastidiado. —yo le prometí que al día siguiente lo prendería.

—Ya veo. —dijo espantada, se alejó un poquito de él.

Kyoya se acomodó los lentes y se dispuso a observar a Tamaki.

Tamaki se encontraba en el piso dando vueltas tratando de disipar el fuego.

—¿Pero qué? —Dijeron los gemelos—¡Tono esta prendido!

Kaoru habló— Es tanto el amor de Haruhi que se calienta.

Hikaru le siguió. —Pero es tanta la obsesión acumulada que se volverá unas cenizas. —rieron ambos.

—Hikaru, Kaoru—les dijo Haruhi. —¿Pueden apagar a Tamaki? me da pena verlo en fuego.

—¡No queremos! —ambos se negaron y silbaron despreocupados.

Para la salvación de Tamaki, había llegado Honey con Mori.

—¡WAHH! —se sorprendió al ver al casi negro Tamaki. —Tama-chan ¿por qué estas así?

—¡HONEY! —le habló en medio de sus lamentos. —¡Ayúdame!

Honey asintió—Vale.

Honey alzo las manos e hizo una serie de poses para levantar el agua y tirárselo a Tamaki. Una vez terminado ambos brincaron de alegría.

—Gracias Honey—le dijo en medio de su alegría, recupero la postura y se le fue encima a Kyoya. —Kyoya—todos pensaron que le lanzaría una ráfaga de aire. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? —pero se sorprendieron al ver a un Tamaki lloroso en los pies de Kyoya.

Los gemelos Hiitachin se burlaron completamente mientras tomaban fotos en varios ángulos. Kyoya tenía una cara de enojada combinado con fastidio. En ningún lado se veía a Haruhi quien en un instante de distracción se separó del grupo para poder asistir a su clase sin la molestia de todos.

Y así eran las típicas clases de todos los días.

* * *

 **YEAHH aquí el segundo capítulo sobre esta historia tan rara xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste nenes :3**

 **EerieVelMond:Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, si lo sé, he estado tratando de mejorar en mi grámatica para que sea más cómodo de leer. Y muchas gracias por decir eso, es una trama que se me vino a la cabeza aunque todavía tengo algunas dificultades para manejar esos conceptos XD en fin gracias 3**

 **nos vemos n.n**


	3. ¿Qué les parece?

**Hola a todos!**  
 **Vuelvo a pasar aquí después de un año.**  
 **Y es que tengo demasiadas historias inconclusas que ya no se cual actualizar. Vengo aquí en esta historia para preguntar**

 **¿Quieren un nuevo capitulo?**

 **¿Qué les parece la historia?**

 **¿Vale la pena seguir leyéndola?**

 **Lo pregunto porque ya tiene rato que no la actualizo y ya se me fueron las ideas jeje y quiero saber si todavía hay alguien que quiere seguir leyéndola.**

 **Déjenme review si pueden para que me ponga las pilas y actualice**  
 **Nos vemos n.n**

 **Corregí el error de edición de este post. No me di cuenta de nuevo que se guardo con los códigos. Lo siento XD**


End file.
